


Peepshow (Pretty Pictures)

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Comms [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Free! - Freeform, Illegal Activities, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, non-con, trigger warning, underage kink, unprotected anal sex, unprotected sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: {{Anoynmous comm}}Now that Sousuke knows of Makoto's little secret, he decides that he wants to join in. Makoto is all too happy to have someone to share his toys with. Their shared interest promises great things.{{{PLEASE HEED TAGS AND WARNINGS}}}





	Peepshow (Pretty Pictures)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the first part to this nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912450)

Makoto licks his lips, the nervousness of having been caught slowly starting to ebb away at seeing how turned on Sousuke was. He really should have known that Sousuke was suspicious of his activities as of late. He’d been watching him more closely, but Makoto had never once thought that maybe he should have tried to be a little more discreet. Luckily, Sousuke was into it, otherwise, tonight’s events would have fallen into a completely different scenario that Makoto dreads almost daily.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Makoto asks as he stares up at Sousuke from where he’s still sat with the boy in his lap. The boy is still sobbing, and Makoto knew that he’d had a fleeting moment of hope in the idea that Sousuke might have been there to help him.

“I did,” Sousuke mumbles, still a little breathless. His cock is so painfully hard in his pants that he’s squirming on the spot. His hand is still on his confined cock, palming over it slowly to try and help relieve some of the pressure. Makoto licks his lips again and looks down at the boy in his lap. The kid’s tiny fingers were still pressing against his ass, even though they did little to stop Makoto’s load from dribbling out of his body every time his hole clenched up.

“I’ve opened him up nice and good for you if you’d like a turn?” Makoto offers with a sinister smirk on his lips as he meets Sousuke’s eyes. He pointedly drags his gaze down Sousuke’s body, to his cock and gives a low sound. “That looks like it could use a nice wet hole to fuck.”

“N-no, please. No m-more.” The boy sobs. Sousuke’s grin widens as he loosens his pants and pulls them down enough to free his leaking cock. Makoto holds back a moan at the sight of it, head red and dripping pre-come from how turned on Sousuke was.

“I’d love to.” Sousuke purrs, ignoring the boy’s protests. He reaches for the boy and takes hold of his thin, pale legs, pushing them up toward the kid’s chest as he pulls him forward in Makoto’s lap a little. “Would you mind?” He asks, gesturing to the boys’ legs.

“With pleasure.” Makoto hums as he wraps his arms around the backs of the boy’s thighs and holds him tight against his chest. With the boy’s legs held firmly against his own chest, he was opened up perfectly for Sousuke. His hole twitches, more of Makoto’s come sliding down his ass and dripping onto the floor. Sousuke moans at the sight.

“You filled him up good.” He praises as he leans over the kid and roughly fucks his thumb into the boy’s wet hole. The kid sobs again and tries to fight against Makoto’s hold, but he’s even weaker from his own orgasm to even hope to escape. The struggle is still hot.

Sousuke wastes no time in resting one of his knees on the bench beside Makoto’s thigh so that he can line his cock up with the boy’s hole. He thrusts easily into the abused body before him. The boy cries out, and Sousuke is quick to lean into him and capture his lips in a biting kiss. Makoto groans, grip on the boy tightening as his own cock twitches back to life underneath the kid’s body. Sousuke thrusts hard and fast into the kid, his movements as unforgiving as Makoto’s had been. The kid’s body is so warm, his insides wet from Makoto’s come, making the slide easy. The kid’s noises are muffled against Sousuke’s mouth as he licks into the boy’s mouth, tilting his head as he kisses the boy properly. His hands find their way to both the kid’s waist and Makoto’s own side, gripping them both tightly as he pounds into the boy.

“Fuck Sousuke,” Makoto pants as he watches the other bruise up the kid's mouth with his own, his hips jolting the boy’s body against Makoto’s own. His dick begins to grow hard again, pressing into the boy’s back when he grinds upward to get some friction. Sousuke lifts his gaze and pulls back from the boy’s mouth, releasing the broken sounds the kid makes. They’re beautiful, as much pleasure filled as they are pained as Sousuke’s cock slams into his tiny prostate.

“Kiss me.” Sousuke demands and Makoto’s back arches on impulse at the tone of voice he uses. He cranes his neck and does just that. Sousuke’s kisses are rough and forceful, more teeth and tongue than lip and it gets Makoto fully hard in seconds. Makoto’s grip on the boy tightens with one hand while he reaches up with the other to tug roughly on Sousuke’s hair.

When they part, they’re both panting heavily, and Makoto’s eyes are hazy with lust. His cock dribbles pre-come against the boy’s back as it’s jolted back and forth with Sousuke’s thrusts. Makoto drops his fingers from Sousuke’s hair and works them between the boy’s body and Sousuke’s. He easily slides two fingers into the boy’s hole when Sousuke pulls back, only for the boy’s hole to be stretched further by them when Sousuke thrusts back into him. The boy screams, the sound getting cut off by Sousuke roughly kissing him again. The feeling of Makoto’s fingers against his cock, making the tight squeeze of the boy’s hole even tighter, causing his eyes to roll closed with pleasure.

“Do you think I could get in alongside you?” Makoto asks. Sousuke groans almost aggressively. He pulls back from the boy’s mouth, his movements stopping completely as he pulls out of the kid’s hole. He stares heatedly at Makoto as he fucks three of his own fingers into the boy’s body beside Makoto’s. He fucks them into the kid, hard and fast, enough to make Makoto swallow thickly from the thought of getting his own ass fingered that violently. The kids beyond it at this point, not even able to scream if he wanted to.

“Do it.” Sousuke mutters and Makoto nods enthusiastically as he shifts the boy in his lap so that he can line his cock up with the kid's hole again.

He pushes into the boy roughly, biting his bottom lip as the warm and wet feeling consumes his cock. Sousuke keeps his fingers inside the boy, keeping up his rough fingering. The digits slide alongside Makoto’s cock, pulling a soft moan from him at the feeling. The boy twitches in Makoto’s hold, wriggling uncomfortably as tears continue to run down his face. But he doesn’t scream, his mouth falls open but no sound escapes except for a weak squeak. He’s wreaked and it’s beautiful.

Sousuke pulls his fingers from the boy's hole and pulls both Makoto and the kid toward him a little more as he lines up his cock. Makoto watches with hazy eyes as Sousuke lines up and forces his cock into the tight heat of the boy’s body. Again, the boy thrashes slightly in Makoto’s hold, but beside his weak whimpers of pain, he doesn’t make any noise. Sousuke tips his head back, moaning loudly as he bottoms out.

“ _Fuck_. He’s so fucking tight.” Sousuke grunts. Makoto nods his head in agreement, unable to form proper words with how good it feels to have his cock in such a tight, wet and hot space. Makoto rolls his hips slowly, to test the limits of his movements. Sousuke isn’t as forgiving.

He pulls his hips back, keeping the head of his cock inside the boy before he slams back into him. Makoto cries out, the kid makes a small noise and Sousuke tightens his hold on Makoto’s hip. It felt amazing. Sousuke works up a quick and rough pace, almost matching the way he’d been fucking the boy before. His movements are a little sloppier now because the slide isn’t as easy with Makoto’s cock filling up the boy as well.

Makoto keeps giving small and forceful thrusts every so often, but Sousuke does the most of the work. His thrusts are brutal, Makoto won’t be surprised if they tear something in the boy after this is over. The kid’s head is tipped back against Makoto’s shoulder, his breath fanning over the side of his face as his tiny cock leaks over his belly. Makoto isn’t sure if he’s come or if the overstimulation his prostate must be undergoing is just causing pre-come to continuously dribble from his cock.

Sousuke tilts his head, locking eyes with Makoto as he pants heavily. Makoto licks his lips as another small moan slips past his lips. Sousuke’s eyes are blown wide with lust and it makes Makoto squirm. Sousuke leans in, pressing the boy harder against Makoto’s chest as he tips his head enough to capture Makoto’s mouth in a kiss. At first, the kiss is a little slow, cautious and soft even though Sousuke’s rough thrusts don’t falter in the slightest. Makoto moans softly into it, which has Sousuke moaning too before he turns his head more and really starts kissing Makoto.

It’s hot, it’s rough and it’s messy. Sousuke keeps tilting his head back and forth like he’s trying to violate every single inch of Makoto’s mouth. His tongue beats against Makoto’s, dominating the kiss. Makoto submits all too easily to the kiss. Sousuke’s arm slips around Makoto’s back so that he can pull him harder against his body and Makoto wonders if, for a moment, Sousuke is thinking about fucking _him_. Sousuke bites Makoto’s lips until they’re swollen and bruised, until it makes him whimper from how sensitive they are. He sucks on Makoto’s tongue when all Makoto can do is pant heavily from how heated everything is.

Makoto starts to properly thrust his hips into the boy, his cock sliding beautifully against Sousuke’s in opposite sync. He’s unable to hold himself back anymore as he starts whimpering and moaning too much for Sousuke to keep making out with him. Sousuke pulls back, panting heavily as he looks over Makoto’s face. Makoto knows he’s a wreak, probably looks as bad as the kid does as drool coats his chin and he pants and whimpers, desperate from release.

“You gonna come again?” Sousuke asks and Makoto nods eagerly with another broken whimper. Sousuke smirks, keeping one hand around Makoto’s body as he drops the other away from the kids hip. He moves it between Makoto’s legs and feels around his rim, still wet with the kid's spit. Makoto’s breath catches in his throat and his hips jolt forward into the kid, pulling a weak broken sound from him again. Sousuke pushes a finger into Makoto’s hole, curling it instantly up into Makoto’s prostate as he speeds up the thrusts of his own hips.

Makoto cries out, throwing his head back as they both pound into their little boy toy. Makoto grinds his hips down against Sousuke’s finger, muttering lowly to himself. “Come for me, fill him up some more.” Sousuke purrs.

Makoto moans, unable to hold back from the command when Sousuke twists his finger harder into his prostate. He cries out softly as he comes, filling up the boys already come filled ass. Sousuke grunts, moans his praise to Makoto before he turns his head into the little boy, biting his bottom lip as his hips jolt forward roughly, bottoming out again as he comes not a moment later. Makoto pants and moans, closing his eyes as the feeling of Sousuke’s warm come coats his cock as well as the kid's insides. The boy makes a weak noise and Makoto watches as his little cock gives another twitch, more come dribbling from the head.

Sousuke turns his head back up to Makoto and kisses him softly again as he slowly pulls out of the boy’s hole. Makoto feels the boy clench around his cock as soon as Sousuke has pulled out. Makoto sighs into the kiss and shifts the boy on his lap so his own cock can slide free. They pull back from each other and Sousuke drops his gaze to the boy’s wreaked hole. Their come drips from his insides and all over Makoto’s thigh and the bench. Sousuke hums with a smirk, grabbing hold of the boy's legs to spread them enough to open him up a little more, showing off his gaping ass.

“Now that’s a pretty picture.” He hums softly. Makoto licks his lips at the sight before he lifts his gaze to Sousuke again. They share a look before Makoto’s own smirk finds its way to his mouth and he tips his head back.

“Maybe you should join me more often for my lessons.” Makoto offers and Sousuke leans in to press a quick, rough kiss to his lips.

“I’d be honoured.” He mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
